


The Story of Marth: The Thirstiest Squid

by nepetina



Series: Splatoon OC backstories [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Other, this is so awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetina/pseuds/nepetina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth follows their brother into Octovalley where they see the atrocities that occur as well as fall head over heels in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love suffering

Today was the day that Marth finally got to go with their brother to Octovalley. He had invited them to watch him "take down the octarian uprising." To be honest, they had never heard of anything like that but Zane was an idol to them. Marth loved spending time with the bro even if he constantly misgendered them.  
\---  
Zane waited by Captain Cuttlefish's hut, making small talk with him. Marth jumped out of the grating and ran up to him.  
"So you finally arrived, Chloe." Zane glared down at Marth through his gas mask. Marth trembled under his harsh gaze and the use of their birthname. "Now you can finally see the real work. Just make sure you don't get in the way." He took off towards the back of the floating island before jumping into the ink filled tube that lead to the second island.  
Marth sighed before following him.


	2. The Octoling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Zane go to level 7 where Marth finds out what is really going on

Marth followed Zane to level 7, keeping a decent distance away from him at all times, partly from fear of him and partly from fear of being attacked. Okay mostly from fear of him.  
They could see him somewhat far in the distance, getting what appeared to be a small zapfish. Suddenly a figure spoke from behind them.  
"Such a shame. Many good lives are lost because of him." They came out of the shadows. It was an octarian, an octoling. She was a little shorter than Marth was and seemed different than the other octolings that Zane had told Marth about. She had shorter, blue tentacles and wore no goggles.  
Marth stood puzzled for a while. They didn't know what to do. They stuttered over the next words, "Wh-what?"  
The blue octoling continued, "He's killing us. Is it that had to understand?"  
"He couldn't possibly do that, he's my brother. He's..." Marth paused for a second, "Yeah okay that sounds like him."  
They stared at each other for a minute.  
"Don't you want to stop him then?" Marth spoke up.  
The octoling answered, "I don't have that authority. I was... Sent home from the army. Why don't you stop him?"  
"Because I'm freaking terrified of him!" Marth realized they had never been so open with anyone after coming to terms with themself. "Besides once he starts theres's no way to stop him..."  
The blue octoling gave them a look that said "do it or I will" before running off.  
Marth was left alone with doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marth was gonna be gay with this octoling but nah


	3. Eustance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Im even writing this garbage

From then on, Marth spent most of their time in Octovalley. Every time they went, it was obvious that Zane had gotten further than before.   
Marth arrived late in the day, around 6:30. The sun was setting and there it was pretty much night time. They wanted to check where Zane stopped this time to see if there was anything that could need help.  
There were panicked sounds somewhere on the surface of the valley. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of a super jump and the blue octoling they had met before landed hard right in front of Marth.  
"Hey kid, I know you've been helping us and cleaning up messes. Do you think you could help us again?" She looked distressed.  
Marth nodded in agreement and the octoling grabbed their hand. "Now don't let go." They took off in a twin super jump.

The two of them landed in front of another octoling laying against a wall. They were covered in orange ink and were bleeding blue from several injuries.  
"I can get him to a doctor as long as we have a way to bind his wounds," the blue octoling looked over at Marth, "Usually we use our kelp for this but I dont have any..." Her voice trailed off.  
"It's okay I got this." Marth pulled out a first aid kit they had been saving for themself and handed the gauze to the blue octoling who wrapped up the other with skill. She gently patted his face and whispered to him before he transformed into an octopus that comfortably fit into her arms.   
She looked back at Marth before saying, "Thank you. I'm Eustance and this is Cinnamon." Eustance started walking to a kettle.  
"U-um, I go by-My name is Marth!" Marth yelled out, nervously.  
Eustance turned around and smiled on the kettle's grate.  
"Thank you, Marth." And like that they were gone.


	4. All in vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane faces DJ Octavio and Marth has a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the almost the end I'm sorry for disappointing you if you read this far.

Zane had once again invited Marth to watch him fight. This time it was against the octarian's "king." He called himself DJ Octavio and was full of determination and enthusiasm to beat Zane. The way he danced about made Marth think he was pretty cute. As he floated in front of them, Marth hoped that he would crush their brother, but they knew that would never happen. Marth had to take matters into their own hands.

They jumped in front of Zane.

"You don't have to do this! Please let him clean up the mess you made. You're killing them, Zane!" Marth screamed at him. They wanted him to stop. The octarians had become Marth's friends and it was painful to watch him do this.

"As if I care, all of this is their fault." 

Before Marth could respond-

_Splat!_

It was the end of the battle for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left out some parts but they are less important to Marth's story and more important to Eustance's who (should) be next.  
> Zane doesn't get a story because he's a racist asshole.  
> This is pretty much Marth's backstory theres just a little epilogue next  
> I am trash and its 3 am and I hate myself.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth respawns and

Marth awoke in the hospital, a worried Eustance sitting next to them. She was wearing a hat that covered her tentacles well. 

"I had to tell them I was your cousin." She smiled a bit.

"What all happened? I don't understand." Marth barely managed to speak above a whisper. Eustance was quiet for a long time and looked everywhere but Marth. "Please tell me."

Eustance gave out a long and heavy sigh, "I hope we can manage without another leader." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay suffering  
> btw octavio isn't dead so yay

**Author's Note:**

> I am awful i need to be banned from writing


End file.
